Because You Live
by Kai.Scrier
Summary: Milo yace en coma. Camus no se separará bajo ninguna circunstancia de él. ¿Podrá la fuerza del amor levantar a su amante de su incomprensible letargo? Yaoi MiloxCamus Finales alternativos. OneSong.
1. Chapter 1

**Songfic basado en la canción "Because you live" de Jesse McCrtney (o como se escriba)**

**Dedicado a mi mejor amigo, Alonso Hurtado.**

**Pareja: MiloxCamus One.Shot Advertencias: Yaoi Dos finales.**

* * *

**"Because you live"**

**_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_**

**_It's the end of the world in my mind_**

**_Then your voice pulls me back_**

**_Like a wake-up call_**

Eran las cinco de la mañana; el alba rayaba en el hundimiento de las estrellas y de allí se impulsaban los pájaros para irradiar el canto de sus desveladas.

Sus cabellos rojos estaban desparramados sobre la cama del hospital, sus ojos firmemente cerrados y la boca entre abierta, respirando con pesadez.

Se removió incómodo en la silla donde su cuerpo se apoyaba y siguió durmiendo.

De pronto fue golpeado por el sol, que se filtraba a través de las persianas abiertas, en la nuca, lo que hizo que se removiera de nuevo y cayera de la silla.

-¡Camus! ¿Estás bien?- el medico recién llegado se lanzó veloz a su lado y le ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó el pelirrojo, agarrándose la cabeza. Sentía que ésta estaba a punto de explotar.

-Las cinco de la mañana- respondió Saga, el doctor, ayudándole as sentarse de nuevo.

Camus sacudió la cabeza y miró la cama, su rostro cambió de expresión y dijo suavemente:

-Mi novio tiene los ojos hundidos-.

La habitación se sumió en un extraño vacío, en el que nada más estaba esa cama: con su blancura abandonada al ras del frío de la soledad. Entre sus sábanas se encontraba un joven demacrado, con los cabellos rubios que habían perdido el brillo del astro rey, desordenados alrededor de su cabeza. Y sus labios, inertes, cerrados con firmeza.

Como las puertas del paraíso…

**_I've been looking for the answer_**

**_Somewhere_**

**_I couldn't see that it was right there_**

**_But now I know, what I didn't know_**

-Podría caerse el cielo encima de mí en este momento…-.

La tarde era fresca, las gotas de lluvia del medio día todavía colgaban intermitentes sobre los bordes de las hojas de los árboles que se asomaban por la ventana.

Una mano acariciaba a la otra, la de Camus era insistente.

La de Milo, apenas silenciosa.

-Más nada impediría- continúo el francés, mientras tomaba la mano de su amante y la besaba con delicadeza –Que esté aquí contigo…-.

Sonrío; y aquella sonrisa que parecía tan firme, tan solemne, era en realidad una muestra de debilidad ante la situación a la que se enfrentaba.

Se acercó al "durmiente", por que como tal le gustaba definirlo, y le besó la frente, quitando algunos cabellos de su rostro.

-Eres lo único por lo que vivo- susurró, y de sus ojos brotó una esencia cristalina y temerosa que amenazó con ser nieve y raudal de tormenta aguamarina.

-Los velos de la reina Mab te han coronado con una divinidad inexplicable Milo- contenía los sollozos cada que hablaba, pero le resultaba casi imposible.

La agonía se le venía encima.

-Nadie podrá superar nada de lo que tú eres- le acariciaba la mejilla lastimosamente, como si de un movimiento como aquel a otro quisiera arrancarle algún impulso, por breve que fuera.

-Milo. Milo…- sus bocas rozaban la barrera del contacto, y estallaban en el deseo de franquearla.

-Tienes que volver…- el contacto cayó en un estruendo del espasmo de su miedo, de su dolor, de su tristeza.

De su corazón unido apenas por tenues llagas.

Completamente agrietado…

**_Because you live and breathe_**

**_Because you make me believe in myself_**

**_When nobody else can help_**

**_Because you live, boy_**

**_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_**

Milo, el atractivo novio de Camus, había tenido hacía unos años un terrible accidente de auto, en el que por poco pierde la vida.

Griego de nacimiento, había viajado a la legendaria ciudad de París para sus estudios. Perdido, sin dominar del todo bien el idioma y con poco dinero, se arrastraba por la ciudad, bajo pleno cielo nocturno, con las cigarras cantando y algunos violinistas enunciando compases a la luz de una luna conquistadora en un cielo sin estrellas.

Estaba tan concentrado esa noche en el astro celeste que por encima de él caminaba, que no notó cuando se estampó con un poste de luz, el cual se agitó con el golpe y desprendió algunas luciérnagas refugiadas en su foco fundido.

-Êtes-vous tout droit?-(1)

Le sangraba la nariz por el golpe, y los ojos le temblaban salvajemente.

Pero ninguna de esas dos cosas le impidió observar maravillado a un ejemplar francés excepcional frente a él.

De piel blanca como la arena de una playa paradisíaca y cabellos rojos, como una marea de fuego atrayente por encima de las demás que inundan la quietud del infierno.

Y entonces una agitación poderosa se aferró a él, y ese sentimiento aumentó al sentir como el francés de ojos azules, azul de mareas escondidas a los ojos humanos y divinos bajo corales y cal carcomida, le limpiaban la nariz con un pañuelo.

Y a pesar de que era un escéptico sin remedio, aquello sí que le clavó el furor del amor a primera vista.

Desquiciado frenesí de la locura más duradera e intermitente…

**_Because you live…_**

**_I live…_**

Habían peleado esa noche.

Gritaron cosas que no querían decir realmente; fingieron sentimientos que no sentían de verdad.

Azotaron las puertas sin querer…

Y lloraron,

Por lo que sentían.

Y esperaron…

A que fuera el otro quien pidiera perdón…

Pero se alejaron…

Uno ahogando sus penas en la ducha, somnoliento,

Con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar;

La garganta seca,

De tanto gritar.

Y las manos, ansiosas….

"Regresa" pensó.

El otro, conducía por donde fuera, sin fijarse en un rumbo establecido.

Limpiándose de cuando en cuando las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.

Esperando, a que pasara…

Y aumentó…

"Perdóname Camie. Te amo." susurró, agachando la cabeza,

Frente a un puente.

"Je t'aime Camie. Je suis désolé…" (2) repitió.

Cayendo…

**_It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again_**

**_'Cause of you, made it through every storm_**

**_What is life, what's the use_**

**_If you're killing time_**

-¿Tienes frío?-

Aunque no recibió respuesta, lo tapó con una manta.

Con una mirada maternal.

Con rasgos de amante perdido…

* * *

**A partir de aquí se desglosan los dos finales, que vienen como capítulos a continuación.**

**Gracias por leer!**

(1)--¿Te encuentras bien?-

(2)--Te amo Camus. Lo siento mucho-


	2. Final I

**FINAL I**

**_I'm so glad I found an angel_**

**_Someone who was there when all my hopes fell_**

**_I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_**

Estaba dormido cuando el estropicio comenzó.

Pasos fuertes en el pasillo, algunos gritos y respuesta furiosas.

En un instante ya estaba afuera de la habitación, bloqueando la puerta con un gesto desafiante.

-Camus- Kanon guiaba la comitiva, el gemelo idéntico de Saga pero con una personalidad decidida y completamente distinta a la de su hermano, lo miró con fastidio y agregó con brusquedad: -Quítate-.

-No- respondió Camus, imponiéndose.

Otro doctor apareció detrás de Kanon, su hermano, Saga, el cual ya había ayudado mucho en la operación y los cuidados de Milo.

-Camus, entiende. Él ya no puede salvarse- replicó el último, con cierta dolencia en su tono de voz.

No le gustaba en lo absoluto decirle algo como eso a su mejor amigo, quién no perdía las fe en ningún momento.

-¿Quién dice?- replicó el francés.

-La medicina, la ciencia, el sentido común- le atajó Kanon.

-¿No has pensando que hay algo fuera de eso que puede salvarlo?-.

Todo se sumió en silencio, los ojos del galo expresaban furia en ese instante, y a pesar de que la piel le temblara su voz expresaba decisión y seriedad.

-No- insistió Camus, abriendo la puerta de la habitación –No lo pueden entender…- entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta con seguro, además de atrancándola por dentro con rapidez.

-Todo va a estar bien- le dijo a Milo, jadeando.

-¡Es tiempo de desconectarlo Camus!-

-¡Sabes que no hay posibilidades de que despierte!-

Los gritos traspasaban las paredes, franqueando la barrera con la que el francés había pretendido proteger a Milo y a sí mismo.

-Si las hay…- gimió Camus, acercándose a Milo.

-Si las hay…- repitió, ahogando en un siseo de sollozo las palabras, mientras lo acariciaba.

-¿Verdad que sí?- preguntó, mientras lo tomaba de la mano, apretando con fuerza y con la mirada rogante. Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza, entre espasmos de arranques furiosos de tristeza y confusión.

Anhelos incontenibles…

E incomprendidos…

-¿Cómo pretenden desatar el hilo de tu vida como si fueran una parca?- Sus hombros temblaban con violencia, las lágrimas torrenciales empapaban la sábana y repetían un ritmo infinito que solo podía oír el que prestara suficiente atención.

-Nada me va a separa de ti Milo…-

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Nada…-

Aún cuando lo jalaron hacía atrás tenía su mano tomada, la sostuvo mientras intentaban sacarlo, incluso el cuerpo se levantó un poco de la cama por seguirle.

Pataleó, gritó y se defendió.

No lograron sacarlo de la habitación, pero él tampoco conseguía regresar a donde quería.

Saga miraba ensimismado la escena desde la puerta, con los ojos lagrimeantes al no poder hacer nada por evitar la pena de su amigo.

Impresionado por su terquedad.

Kanon deslizó la mano por detrás de la camilla, dispuesto a desconectar al paciente.

-¡No puedes olvidar nada de lo que fuimos!- comenzó a gritar Camus, evidentemente al rubio que nada podía hacer en ese momento.

-¡Una sola intención! ¡Un solo propósito en la vida que no sería separado por nada ni nadie!-

Kanon se detuvo de repente.

-¡Cállate! ¿no te das cuenta que es muy tarde?-

Pero Camus no le hizo caso, prosiguió forcejeando con los enfermeros que lo sujetaban y continuó hablando.

-¡Si tú no vives Milo entonces yo tampoco!- el tiempo pareció detenerse, arrastrando pesadamente sus partículas para forzar la tensión y la desesperación del ambiente.

-Por que tu vives…Yo lo hago…Por que tu respiras…Yo lo hago…Por que tu ríes yo lo hago ¡ya te he perdonando!-.

Por fin se volvió débil, cansado de forcejear y siendo arrastrado con lentitud susurró:

-Te amo y siempre lo haré…-

Kanon ya estaba harto, demasiadas palabras, con la mano en el corte del destino escuchó lo último, a pesar de que fue tan sólo un murmullo.

-Despierta…-

Y en un arranque de furia lo desconectó…

…

Tres puntos intermitentes y silenciosos hubo en ese momento.

Largos…

…

Y una exhalación, que inundó el cuarto.

Un ataque de tos seguido, un movimiento torpe de los músculos, una sacudida en su garganta.

En su mente,

En su corazón…

Sintió el profundo arrancar de revivir, de la sangre corriendo, de la válvula abierta, de los pulsos que lo estremecían como algo desconocido y nuevo.

Pero lo más bello de despertar,

Fue hacerlo por él…

Y frente a él…


	3. Final II

**Final II**

**_Because you live, there's a reason why_**

**_I carry on when I lose the fight_**

**_I want to give what you've given me_**

**_Always_**

Se acomodó la bufanda blanca que traía en el cuello, estuvo un rato inquieto, de frío.

Se puso de pie y revisó la calefacción, todo estaba helado a pesar de que estaba encendida.

Traqueteó con los dientes y caminó hasta la cama, se acomodo a lado de Milo y rodeó con el brazo inerte sus hombros.

-Hace mucho frío- inquirió, abrazándose a él.

Pero cuando su frente tocó el cuello de Milo al recargarse, se levantó asustado.

Lo tocó frenéticamente: la frente, las mejillas…

Buscó en todo su cuerpo algo de calor.

Nada…

No era normal.

Miró a todos lados, se apretó contra su abrigo y su bufanda.

-¿Milo?-

Sabía que no iba a contestar, pero a diferencia de cuando Milo estaba en coma, esta vez supo que quizá nunca contestaría…

Llamó a los doctores, los cuales entraron asustados y confundidos al ver a Camus tan alterado.

Saga se ocupó del francés, se encargó de mantenerlo tranquilo, de decirle palabras de consuelo.

Sabiendo que nada de eso salvaría lo que acababa de perder.

Y lo único que los médicos pudieron hacer, fue confirmarle su terrible sospecha.

Y en ese instante entendió: dicen que cuando alguien muere, el lugar donde falleció se queda impregnado del frío de su partida…

Comprendió entonces lo raro que era hablarle a un muerto…


End file.
